


After the Credits

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Deleted Scenes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things didn’t end when Carter was taken away in cuffs.  No, it was only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Credits

It was night and the houseboat rocked gently on the canal.  Inside, Brian was attempting to sleep but his mind was filled with car plans, among other things.  A lot had happened that past week- helping the feds nail Verone, being pardoned for the shit that happened in LA- and he was still trying to catch up.

He and Rome had been talking about that garage, though he honestly wasn’t going to hold his breath.  Yeah, they’d both enjoy it, but inevitably Rome would get bored and want to split, saddling Brian with the bills and responsibility.  He’d been picking up after Rome for years and he didn’t figure it would end anytime soon.

For the time being however they were both staying in Miami.  Bilkins had released Brian’s Skyline to him and he’d been working to fix it back up.  Tej naturally allowed him to continue using a space in the garage as well as the houseboat to lay his head in at night.  Likewise, Rome was still staying at the apartment Tej had hooked him up with and was fixing up the car he’d bought from some dumb kid- all the while complaining the feds had taken the convertible back.

It was an easy-going life once again and Brian was just enjoying having his freedom once again.

Eventually Brian managed to drift off, laying on his back while the small bit of light from outside came through the window to cast shadows across his face.  Suddenly a figure pounced on top of him, hand covering his mouth.  Brian panicked, trying to throw the intruder off until he spotted who it was and froze, eyes wide in disbelief.

His attacker leaned down, the light highlighting the brunette's features.  “Told you I’d see you soon,” Carter purred, grinning like a predator eyeing its prey.

Surprisingly, Brian only relaxed and the other man pulled his hand away to reveal a sly smile.  “Took you long enough,” he replied, raising a brow.  

Carter only smiled in response, closing the remaining distance to brush a kiss to Brian’s lips.  “Sorry Corazon,” he murmured against his lips, “Was longer than I expected.”  He pressed their lips together once more before sitting up with a smirk.  “Then again, it would have been harder on my lawyers had someone else not gotten themselves involved.”

Brian attempted to look innocent but he didn’t really pull it off.  “Dunno what yer talkin’ about.”

“Is that so Mr. O’Conner?”  It would figure Carter would find out his real name after everything.  It was probably one of the first things he had his boys do once he’d gotten locked up.  “I know what happened in L.A.  Why you ran here…”  His fingers were drifting lazily along Brian’s bare chest.  “Know that the feds were blackmailing you- threatened your freedom in exchange for my own.”  His smile grew into that cheshire grin.  “Even how you helped throw my case.”

“Caught me,” was all Brian could say, his own smile sly and teasing.  “Good to know yer lawyers were smart enough to find the little loopholes I set them up with.”  

The ex-cop had plenty of experience botching cases and this had been no different.  Really, it was easy when all they actually had on Carter was the cash.  Conveniently, no marked bills were found in the recovered money so they had no way to connect it to his drug transactions.  Still, it looked suspicious, until they were made aware of Carter’s books which showed the same amount of money coming from a legitimate business transaction involving one of his clubs.

“I just have one question though Corazon.”  Carter leaned down, hovering over him.  “Why go to such lengths for me?”

The blonde’s grin only widened.  “Isn’t that obvious?”  Brian’s hands came up, resting on the other’s hips.

Carter’s grin was downright feral- the wolf that caught his prize.  “Just wanted to be sure we were on the same page.”

The kiss that time was not soft; it was filled with fire and intent.  Brian pressed their groins together, smiling against the other’s lips when he moaned softly in approval.  “We need to get you caught up,” the blonde mused, reaching up to start undoing the buttons of Carter’s shirt.

All he did was sit back again, smirking at the sharp intake of breath from Brian.  The thin sleep pants he was wearing left nothing to the imagination and the way Brian was arching up in attempt to get more friction, he was begging to be set free.  “We’ll get there Corazon,” Carter assured, pressing on his abdomen.

Brian’s fingers danced lightly up his sides, finally reaching skin.  He grinned, watching those grey eyes become hooded, the twitch of a smile on his own lips.  He guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised at how well built Carter was.  The blonde ran his hands over his shoulders, taking off the fine silk shirt.  Then he started at his pants.

When the cool night air hit his aching erection, Carter gasped.  Warm heat quickly replaced it and he stifled a groan, looking down at a very pleased Brian.   _Two can play that game._ The brunette returned the favor, stroking him to full hardness, loving the way Brian moved to meet him.

It was almost pitiful how quickly they both reached orgasm, but then at least they were in the same predicament.  Brian looked down at the mess on his stomach and hand, chuckling as he laid his head back.  “Damn… it’s been too long.”

He heard Carter humming in agreement.  The brunette rolled off of him and Brian turned his head to find him taking off his pants the rest of the way, along with his shoes.  Brian kicked his own pajamas off, giving his new lover a lazy smile as Carter looked back at him over his shoulder.  “I came prepared,” he mentioned, the shark-like grin firmly in place as he produced a condom and small bottle of lubricant.

“Didn’t know you were a Boy Scout,” Brian snarked in return, receiving an eye roll.  “So, how ya wanna do this?”

Carter scooted back onto the bed, hovering over him, eyes smoldering as he purred out, “I was pretty content in our previous position.”

“Oh yeah?”  Brian hooked a leg over his hip, flipping their positions.  He worked his way down Carter’s body, stopping to kiss and lick at various places.  The brunette was offering to bottom and Brian wasn’t opposed to the idea in the least.  However, as it would be their first time, he wanted a bit more control of the situation.  “How about here?” he murmured into Carter’s stomach before placing a kiss there.

“That works too,” he answered, voice a little breathy.  He was already starting to get hard again and damn if he hadn’t had _that_ happen for quite a few years.  Clearly he had a stronger reaction to Brian than he’d originally thought.

“I’m clean,” Brian continued, kissing the inside of a thigh.

Carter grimaced.  “Dunno,” he answered honestly.  “Monica…”  He had no idea if he’d been able to trust her word about anything, not after all that had happened.

Growling, Brian nipped at the other thigh rather than going for the kiss he’d planned.   The very idea that _Monica_ had been sleeping with Carter still grated on some odd possessive streak inside of him.  It had since they’d sat beside the pool together and Brian’s eyes had started to roam.  Still, knowing what was going on and being told were two different things.

“We’ll go to the clinic tomorrow,” Brian grunted out.  Hell, he’d get another check himself while they were at it- it never hurt.

As he slid back up Carter’s body, the brunette agreed.  “Sounds like a plan.”  He certainly didn’t miss the jealousy when he’d mentioned Monica, but there was no way he would rub it in.  He couldn’t blame Brian in the least for it as he himself would have been _far_ worse if it were the other way around.  

Still, it wasn’t as though Brian needed to worry.  Monica had been fun, sure, but just a distraction.  As soon as he’d laid eyes on the pretty blonde, Carter had been ready to try something new.  Not that Brian would have been just another “flavor of the month.”  No, he was interested in keeping this one around for a long time.

Brian’s fierce kiss had him forgetting about Monica, about anything else really.  Carter cupped his cheek, fingers twining into blonde locks as he took over the kiss, slowing it down.  He liked a nice, quick fuck as much as the next guy, but tonight he wanted to take it slow.  Call him sentimental, Carter wanted to savor every moment.

Getting the hint, Brian smiled against his partner’s lips, swiping his tongue over them before pulling away.  “Thought I was imagining the flirting,” he admitted, speaking of all the heated looks he’d received during the op.

As Brian reached for the lube, Carter answered with a cheeky grin, “And here I thought I was being discreet.”

“If I were blind,” the blonde replied with a chuckle, putting some of the lubricant on his fingers.

“You weren’t exactly keeping those _lustful_ intentions to yourself either, Corazon.”  Brian’s only answer was a coy grin.

Brian bent one of Carter’s legs up to position him better.  As he pushed a slicked finger inside, Carter stiffened a moment.  “Sorry,” he laughed, relaxing to allow Brian to continue.  “Been awhile.”  That wasn’t to say he was being monogamous with Monica all that time, however it’d been a while since he’d bottomed for anyone.  It took a lot of trust for him to allow, yet Brian seemed worth the risk, especially after everything he’d done and the obvious way Carter found himself feeling about the other man.

“I’ll take care of you,” Brian promised with an easy grin, just before working another finger in.

Moaning, Carter’s body arched up against him.  “Please,” he murmured, and wasn’t _that_ just mind-blowing to hear _Carter_ begging.  All Brian did was grin, scissoring his fingers to stretch him more.  When the blonde curled them, brushing along Carter’s prostate, the brunette gasped, clinging onto Brian’s arm that was caging him.

“I got you,” Brian assured.  He pulled away a minute, not missing Carter’s whine of protest.  Rolling on the condom, Brian added more lubricant to ease the way before settling between the brunette’s legs.  “Ready?”

Once Carter nodded, the blonde eased his way forward, slowly breaching into his lover’s body.  A long, low moan was pulled from Carter’s throat.  Meanwhile, Brian was trying to remember how to breathe, surrounded by velvet heat.  “Move Bri…” he grunted, pressing up against him.

Brian didn’t need to be told twice, setting a slow pace.  He pulled almost all the way out before pressing back in to the hilt each and every time, Carter rolling his hips to meet him.  They traded breath, Brian locking his lips over Carter’s.  When air was needed, Brian was content to place kisses and light bites along the other’s neck instead.

They continued on in the same gentle manner until Brian could feel the heat rising in his gut.  Beneath him, Carter was writhing in pleasure and when Brian adjusted the angle, going back onto his haunches, the brunette cried out.  Pumping his hips with just a bit more force, Brian took his lover’s erection in hand.  It didn’t take long to bring Carter to completion after that, Brian falling over the edge right behind him.

Breathing heavily, Brian folded in on himself, laying his forehead onto Carter’s chest.  Fingers slid through his sweat-soaked curls and he smiled.  Looking up at Carter, he found the brunette grinning softly back.  Brian couldn’t help himself, moving forward to give him a tender kiss.

As he sat back, he noticed Carter making a face at the mess that had been pressed between them and smirked.  “Lemme go grab somethin’.”  He padded into the bathroom, tying off the condom and tossing it before getting a wet rag.

Once Brian had cleaned them up, he flopped back down onto the worn out bed.  There was a satisfied look on Carter’s face and his grey-blue eyes fluttered open to meet his.  “If you’re thinking about another round, you’re going to have to wait until _after_ a nap.”

Brian grinned, snuggling into Carter’s side.  “I think we’ve had enough fun for the night.  Got plenty of time to explore this tomorrow…”  

Murmuring an agreement, Carter wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulders.  “Hope you know I’m a possessive bastard,” he mentioned.  “And I sure as hell don’t share.”

“Good,” Brian answered, the arm around the brunette’s waist giving a slight squeeze, “cause so m’I.”

“Don’t do anything half way, do you?”  Carter smirked, dropping a kiss onto his head.

Nuzzling into Carter’s neck, he smiled.  “Nope.  And neither do you.”

He had him there.  “As long as we understand each other Corazon.”  Sighing, Carter relaxed.  “Now get some sleep.  We have a lot to talk about in the morning.”

“Night Carter,” he replied, voice muffled in the other’s neck, clearly already drifting off.

_Carter was right- there would be plenty to talk about.  However, one thing neither man thought needed said aloud was that they belonged to each other now- body and soul.  They just already knew._

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
